The Curse of the Beast
by katieeblaah
Summary: With the curse of loneliness foreshadowing his life, Damon Salvatore has all but given up on love. Elena Gilbert, on the other hand, is a small town girl that just aspires for more in life. When their paths cross, could they find what they're looking for in each other? But can one really love the beast Damon has become? And is Elena willing to abandon her duties? AH/AU DELENA
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **Hi guys :) This is my first TVD fanfic and the first story I've willingly written in so long! It's so good to be back :) Anyway, I am in love with TVD and Damon Salvatore, seriously I'm so obsessed it's crazy :\ ahah!  
So yes this chapter just a prologue. I plan on basing this off Beauty and the Beast (favourite Disney movie), hence all the repeated 'curse' talk ;) It will be Delena and it is AU/AH. I haven't decided who Stefan's wife is, so feel free to give me any ideas! This chapter is really short, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm really tired ahaha and I wanted to upload this to see if you's will like it! I will update for a bit regardless of the amount of reviews I get, but look i will probably get disheartened and stop updating if I get no reviews. After all, reviews are what inspire me to continue :)

I suppose this chapter is kind of from the POV of an unknown narrator..ahaha. The story will most likely be third person, and have no fear, my chapter will have HEAPS of dialogue. I really love reading fanfiction's where Damon is a successful professional, so I HAD to include that aspect! I don't want to start creating my own background stories/flashbacks when it comes to Damon's childhood unless it's completely necessary because I want to stay as accurate to TVD as a AU/AH fanfic can ahah!

So yeah I thinks that's all, happy reading!

Eh, I hope you like it :3

xx

* * *

**The curse of the beast.**

To many, loneliness is their greatest fear. It is considered a curse, an inevitable fate to only the truly deserving. Many figure themselves exempt from it; that they'll find love because they deserve it. However, much to the ignorant truths many choose to believe, loneliness is bestowed upon at random.

And so is the case of Damon Salvatore. Who, having been cursed with an inevitably lonely fate, has experienced years of heartbreak and hurt. He was the typically pitied man, the man that experienced unrequited love and death, the one that was accustomed to heartbreak and abandonment. But of course, with such a negative attribute came many positives: he was an extremely wealthy and successful lawyer. Damon was gorgeous too, with piercing blue eyes and dark locks. He had charm, and could attract almost any woman. He life was pure luxury, with the perks of success and sex.

But he could never retain a requited love.

He was always considered a disappointment to his father, especially in comparison to his younger brother Stefan. He was never the good child, always the reckless one. Stefan took over his father's architecture company where as Damon became a lawyer. While his career choice was in no way considered inadvisable in traditional society, his father considered him a traitor for abandoning the family business. That was just another disappointment he had given Giuseppe Salvatore. Damon was never good enough for his father; he had never made him proud. And that ignited his initial feelings of loneliness.

Growing up, Damon was his mother's sweetheart. She adored him and stuck up by him whenever his father turned away and objected him. But then one day she was gone, dead. She left behind a broken child, one that was completely alone and doomed by love.

Then came the story of Katherine. The girl that he fought with his brother for. The girl that never truly loved him despite his irrevocable feelings for her. She was his first serious love, and while she enjoyed his attention she never fully reciprocated them. She did however love Stefan. But Stefan eventually grew out of love with her and ended up marrying some other girl.

Although the ordeal with Katherine happened over 10 years ago, Damon could never really shake the words she had told him the day that his had heart smashed to pieces once again.  
_It will always be Stefan._

And she was right. With his father's and her own affections. Damon was doomed to be alone.

Thus, he changed. He built up a shell, shielding himself from the brutality of the world. Damon abandoned any hope he had for requited love; he knew he was alone. He understood the curse that had been bestowed upon him and he accepted it. Gone was the sweet boy who, while never being completely innocent, was benevolent and altruistic. Of course Damon was still gracious and kind and all his other pleasing characteristics underneath, but they buried deeply behind a selfish arrogant persona. Nonchalance mannerisms became his trademark; he pretended to interested in only himself and to disregard the feelings of others, even that of Stefan's. Damon refused to be susceptible to betrayal, to embrace his natural morality; in hope that he could avoid losing anyone else that he came to love. He refused to care.

After all who could love such a beast? By acting as callously as possible, at least he could find a reason behind his loneliness. It was inevitable. And if he was forced to live with a curse he didn't deserve, then he would make himself deserve it.

If being himself was never good enough, why should he bother?

And so that was Damon Salvatore's philosophy. He was the man that needed to be loved but refused to feel anything in fear of ending up heartbroken and alone like he had so many times before.

He trusted no one, and rightly so. His brother had betrayed him many times and so had Katherine. Even his mother had:

'_Mamma don't leave me! Please'_

'_I promise I won't leave you sweetie. I'll always be here for you'_

And so we begin the story of how Damon Salvatore broke the ghastly curse that completely changed him.

True everlasting love that could be found even when Damon was in his most malevolent of states was the only cure for the curse.

* * *

**A/N: **Prologue done. And unedited too, so don't judge too harshly ;p

THIS PROLOGUE SUCKS AND I ASSURE YOU MY CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER! I love dialogue, and this lacks Damon's wit. This is really just an in-depth introduction to Damon's reasonings and behaviour; it's important to understand why he'll act the way he does for future chapters! I wrote this too coherently and essay-like; typical Katie really. ahaha

Please review they mean a lot!

Thanks for reading!

(Longer chapters ahead I assure you!)

-Katie xx


	2. Chapter 1: Decisions

**A/N: **This is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything! Nearly 3000 words! Anyway, thank you to CharlSmith and Miss Light Bright for your reviews! I really appreciate it :)  
Special thanks to MelTheGreat, as she's my best friend in real life but wrote a review regardless! Thanks for all of the favourites and follows.

I really don't think that I'm a good writer so this chapter makes me nervous. HAHAH. Don't judge too harshly! ;P

BIG THANK YOU to my friend that helped me overcome a serious roadblock I came to with this story. THANK YOU!

Important notes:  
Elena is an only child.  
Characters might be a tad OOC, but that's not intentional. To be honest I find it hard to write Elena. Even Stefan is a bit difficult. But i'm trying :)  
Elena's diary entry is mostly quoted from 1x01 and the song 'Belle' from Beauty and the Beast. Hopefully it isn't too random  
Grayson is Elena's dad's name..right?  
I love Damon. He' so fun to write!

I think that's all. If you have any questions, advice or suggestions PLEASE WRITE THEM IN A REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy my lovelies xx

* * *

**The Curse of the Beast**

**Chapter 1-Decisions**

Elena Gilbert was your average 18 year-old do-gooder. She was, not only sweet, but compassionate and charitable. Elena founded fundraisers to help out her hometown, Mystic Falls, as well as her school. She was a preppy cheerleader that always saw the good in everyone. Nobody could hate such a kind soul.

Although despite all this, Elena found it difficult to fit in. After her mother died a year ago, Elena lost interest in the things she used to love. She no longer had the heart to be a cheerleader, simply continuing it because she was expected to, and her Mystic Falls patriotism became almost nonexistent. Elena only continued her charity work because she knew her mother would of wanted that.

And so life went on, oblivious to her dejected state.

Elena had always wanted more in life. She wanted to leave her small town after graduation and go out to explore the real world. She wanted passion, danger and to fall in love with a man that consumed her. But her duty to Mystic Falls was tying her down. Elena was expected to marry her current boyfriend Matt Donovan. She was expected to have kids and settle down for the typical small town lifestyle. After all, wasn't that what the head cheerleader and heir to the Gilbert council position was supposed to want?

But she didn't want it.

And so Elena was stuck to live the life that she had never wanted. Her only weakness, if it is even accountable as one, was her compassion. Elena knew that by leaving Mystic falls she'd be hurting her father and her friends. She couldn't let her father lose yet another loved one, even if she was still alive. It was _her_ own compassion that stopped her from leaving her father.

_Her_ own compassion that made her continue to lead Matt on; she knew he would be heartbroken if she ended the relationship.

And _her_ own compassion that ultimately tied her down.

xx

Dear diary,

Today will be different. It has to be.

I will smile, and it will be believable.

I will start fresh, be someone new.

I have graduated but I will be mature. Dad needs me; Matt needs me.

Mystic Falls needs me.  
It may be a little town, a quiet village, where every day is like the one before. And it may be full of little people.

But I, Elena Gilbert, am not going to hurt anyone for my own accord.

xx

(Mystic Falls)

"Morning Dad," Elena exclaimed as she made her way into the kitchen. Her father, Grayson Gilbert, was currently submerged in papers. He was a handsome middle-aged man with dark features and a tall stature.

"Good morning Elena. There's some fresh coffee in the pot," her father replied without looking up from the mountain of papers that surrounded him. Elena could tell he was worried by the tone in his voice.

Her father was a doctor. He owned his own practice in town but lately a large New York based company had expressed interest in buying the practice's land rights. Elena had trouble fathoming why a company of such apparent prestige would want to own a branch in Mystic falls, but her opinions were redundant. The company kept on pressuring her father into selling, but he was adamantly against it. After all, he lived to help the lives of others, and he was not willing to let his family business go. Recently, however, the company had become even more persistent and insisting. With continued pressure, Elena's father would have to travel to New York to reach a solution with the board.

Elena just hoped that it wouldn't get that far.

"Is everything okay dad?"

Grayson looked up at his daughter, giving her a meek smile. By the look on his face, she knew that bad news was coming.

"They are a persistent lot I'll tell you that," he started, failing to hide the slight waver in his voice; she knew he was nervous. "Look Elena, I'm going to have to go to New York."

And there it was. She knew that even if he went there, there was no way he would be able to win the case. The company would have brilliant lawyers and her father would not be able to afford one of even adequate standards. Even though he was a doctor, working in a small town like Mystic Fall's didn't ensue a high income.

It was useless. But Elena remained her ever-optimistic self.

"Maybe they will have second thoughts! Dad, what big company would want to have a branch in Mystic Falls? I mean, let's be realistic here"

"I know Elena, but they do. And they won't stop until they get it. So this is my last chance to save the practice," her father responded defiantly. Elena was the dreamer; where as her father was the realist.

"Well then I'm coming with you," Elena replied, momentarily shocking her father into silence.

"Elena, I'll be fine. Besides you have duties here. Don't let me stop you from living your life"

Oh, if only he knew the irony behind such a sentiment.

"Dad, at the moment you're my priority. This trip to New York could not take any longer than a week. I'm coming, okay? You need support". And it was final. Whenever Elena made a decision on something, she became very stubborn and determined to go through with it. Her father knew this and therefore knew to not even bother questioning her. He simply gave her as best a smile as he could muster at the moment and began booking tickets for them online. They'd leave as soon as possible.

Dr. Gilbert would never admit it, but he was thankful that his daughter was accompanying him for support.

"So," Elena started, pausing to bite into an apple she had picked up from the fruit bowl, "Where abouts in New York is 'Salvatore Architecture co' located?"

xx

(7 hours later. New York City)

Damon Salvatore was relaxed, to say the least. He lay in bed with his arms behind his head, smiling smugly to himself. He was remembering last night's events that had carried on to the early hours of the morning. Now he had a sleeping girl next to him as a memento. Too bad he couldn't remember her name.

A loud, obnoxious ring sounded through the room, and Damon hastily answered the phone as to stop any further disturbances. He didn't want to be here when the girl woke up. This was purely an anonymous one-night stand, like they all were.

"What?" Damon exclaimed into the phone. He was obviously annoyed. Whoever it was that rang has disturbed his peaceful state and nearly woke the naked girl in his bed.

"Damon! Come to the bar, I need some company" Stefan replied. Damon wasn't at all surprised that it was Stefan who had interrupted him. Typical behavior of him really. However he did raise an eyebrow at the fact that his little bro' was at a bar. Stefan was hardly one to drink, not unless he was really depressed. Or wanted something.

"Trouble in paradise?" Damon questioned, even though he knew it wouldn't be the case. Stefan and Caroline had only been married for a few weeks and were still in their honeymoon phrase. Nothing could deter them at the moment.

"No, just work stress. Besides, maybe I just want to catch up. I haven't seen you in a while Damon," Stefan replied.

Damon had hypothesized correctly. There wasn't any trouble in paradise so that meant that Stefan needed a favor. Damon didn't bother being blunt and just asking him what he needed because he knew his brother would feign innocence. Stefan was an open book, and he was oblivious to it. Damon knew that he wasn't one to go out and just bond without any ulterior motives. But Damon cared for his little brother so he played along.

"Bonding. Only if you buy me a drink. Okay I'll be there in 20"

With that, Damon hung up and checked the clock. To his surprise it was 5pm, meaning that he had slept all day. He didn't have work today, so it was no harm done, but he didn't understand how his lady friend was still asleep. He quickly went to check the brunettes pulse to see if she was okay. It wasn't like he had harmed her or anything, but perhaps someone had drugged her. He pressed two fingers to her wrist and relaxed slightly when he felt a pulse. He shook his head at his theatrics. Of course she'd be alive.

Although he'd never admit it, Damon was indeed a caring person.

He moved over to his wardrobe and dressed quickly in a simple black shirt and jeans combination. He liked wearing darker shades.

With that, he left his penthouse. On the way out he told his maid to help show the brunette out once she was awoke. The maid cringed slightly and gave him her usual look of disgust and disapproval but nodded anyway. She knew better than to argue with Damon Salvatore.

Damon mentally noted to himself to hire a new maid. The current one was too judgey for his likings.

xx

(40 minutes later)

Damon arrived at the bar late, as per usual. He was rarely ever punctual, unless he truly needed to be, and he knew it would annoy his brother. He had taken the long way to the bar and had got stuck in traffic.

Damon saw Stefan immediately. He was sitting by the bar glaring at him with an annoyed expression. Damon just smirked at him and came over to sit beside him.

"Hello, brother"

"Damon you're 20 minutes late. But I guess I shouldn't have expected anything better," Stefan replied, somewhat condescendingly. Damon just rolled his eyes. It was a mystery to him how Stefan had always been so serious where he as was the complete polar opposite. Damon was only ever serious a work.

Stefan called over the bartender and ordered them both drinks.  
"So, how have you been?"

Damon had to refrain from rolling his eyes again. Was Stefan seriously trying to have small talk?

"Okay, here is where you cut the brotherly bonding act and tell me what you need. I'm here, so you don't have to pretend," Damon replied bluntly. He had a limited patience, especially when it came to Stefan.

Stefan sighed; he knew he had been caught out. Damon as amazed that Stefan was even surprised. Damon could always read Stefan. Although, Damon could read everyone.

"It's dad. He's trying to expand the business," Stefan admitted meekly. Damon instinctively tensed and his eyes glazed over, shielding him from emotion. He didn't want to talk about his father. He wanted nothing to do with him.

"So? Good luck to him. I don't see how this concerns me"

"Damon, just let me finish," Stefan snapped with a glare. Stefan was hardly ever curt but Damon obtained the ability to bring it out in him liberally. "As I was saying, Dad is expanding the company into small towns now. He's offering well below the rightful values of the properties and the people are accepting the offers because they don't know any better!"

Damon sighed. "And so I suppose you want me to stop him on his big bad wolf rendition?"

"Not exactly. You see there's one case, in Mystic Falls, where the landowner refuses to sell. He is adamantly against it and I don't blame him. I've read the arguments he sent. It's a family business and the property has been in his family's name since 1864". Stefan frowned, making the indent between his eyebrows even more prominent.

Damon's anger flared.

"Stefan, are you joking? You call me here to tell me Giuseppe's diabolical plan and then ask me to help out some random small town guy. Newsflash Stefan, I _don't_ care. I'm a high-class lawyer. I don't deal with these civil disputes. Just tell the guy to accept the offer. He's an idiot for wanting to take on father anyway."

Stefan ignored Damon's rant and persisted on. "Damon don't you get it? You're the _only_ person that can take on father and his lawyers. I know you don't care about the situation but I do. I don't want to see dad ruin any more lives and this is one I can actually put a stop to, but only with your help. Just think, if you beat father, he's bound to respect your job more. He might loathe you, but he'll at least respect you."

This clung at the carefully crafted guard that Damon had built up for himself so long ago. He had always sought for his father's respect, except somewhere along the line he began to see himself as a lost cause. However now it seemed as though he still had some hope. And so, he conceded.

"Fine. I'll help. But only to get back at dad," he lied smoothly. Damon would enjoy beating his father at his own game sure, but he'll relish in the respect he'll receive more.

Giuseppe Salvatore knew he was a hard man to challenge; therefore he respected anyone that even attempted to defy him. By Damon beating him, he may loathe his son more but he would definitely respect him. After all, the father Salvatore was unbeatable.  
He'd never admit it, but Damon also wanted to help out his brother. He wasn't truly as selfish as he appeared to be.

"Thanks Damon," Stefan replied with a warm smile. He then looked down at his wristwatch and frowned slightly. Damon knew that was his brother's cue to leave.

"You have to go. I know. Can't spent too much time with the older bro cause' he'll corrupt you etcetera, etcetera" Damon replied flippantly. It didn't take a genius to tell that he was hurt. Stefan has essentially used this 'bonding time' to get what he wanted from Damon. Damon shouldn't have expected an ACTUAL bonding time afterwards, but, somewhere deep inside of him, he had. He wanted things to get back to how they used to be with Stefan, and he thought that maybe after his brother has chosen him to be his best man at his wedding, things would've gotten better between them. But it hadn't. And even if both the brother's wanted to repair their relationship, they knew it would never be the same. Damon could never trust Stefan again; never truly forgive him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Caroline was feeling a bit sick today and I wanted to be there for her. But one more drink couldn't hurt I guess" Stefan smiled weakly. He knew his attempt to bond would be rejected. Damon wouldn't deny him of time with his sick wife. It wasn't that he didn't want to make amends with Damon; it was that he was genuinely worried about his wife. Unfortunately both brother's lived such busy lives that they had no time to bond nowadays. Stefan sighed softly.

"No it's okay go help Barbie". Damon tried to muster as genuine a smirk as he could. It still fell short.

Stefan laughed a little. "If she heard you say that.."

"I know she'd castrate me. Yada, yada, yada, now go"

"Thank you Damon, really." Stefan smiled candidly.

"Not one for these sappy moments little bro' so go," Damon lied once more. It was all a part of his tough guy act.

"I know, I'm just glad to see that you're doing something good for a change," Stefan admitted before slapping Damon on the back affectionately and walking out of the bar.

_Good?_

He was doing something _good?_

Damon frowned. No, he wasn't good. He used to be good, but that got him nowhere. Good people get hurt. Stefan was good, not him.

_I'm only helping Stefan to get back at dad, _he concluded to himself.

But of course that was a lie and, deep down, he knew it.

* * *

**A/N: **Damon is amazing! :3 Delena is coming soon. I don't know when I'll update next because I'm starting at my new school soon! Wish me luck in a review ;)

136 views and only 3 reviews..I don't know if that means my story sucks or what..AHAHA PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!

REVIIEWWWWW!

-Katie xx


	3. Chapter 2: Katherine?

**A/N: **Unedited, and written while procrastinating. Pure Delena. Much needed after watching 4x11..who else was disappointed? I expected there to be a really emotional delena love scene but whatever..ahaha

Guys, to the people that review I LOVE YOU! But everyone else, come on', please review! I have like 300+ views for this story and 6 reviews. Normally I wouldn't mind, but this story is sort of my baby. And so I'm protective of it ;P ahaha!

Hopefully this isn't too OOC. The scene from 3x22 when Elena and Damon first meet heavily influenced a section of this chapter. The random bolded and italicised part in this chap. is from the song 'Belle' from Beauty and the Beast. I thought it was appropriate but didn't know who to work it into the situation so I kinda just added it in.. ahahaha

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVOURITES/FOLLOWS!

Also the review enthusiasm is so nice to read! I LOVE YOU GUYS 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

ENJOY!

xx

* * *

**The Curse of the Beast  
Chapter 2: Katherine?**

New York was chilly. Elena hugged her torso to try and retain as much body heat as possible. It was early evening and she had decided to go for a walk after settling into her shared hotel room. She needed to clear her mind, well somewhat. What Elena really wanted was to gather her thoughts. In retrospect, she was currently living her dream; gone was Mystic Falls and her responsibilities. Even if it was only temporary, she still had to smile at the thought. But then she remembered why she was here and automatically felt guilty. She needed to be here for her father; she could not be selfish and think about herself.

Still she continued to walk through the streets of Manhattan and relish in the beauty of the buildings.

Elena and her father were staying in a fairly nice area in Manhattan, so she wasn't too afraid to be waking around by herself. Besides, it was still early in the evening and she always carried pepper spray in her bag.

_Tonight, _she thought to herself, _I will be here for myself. Tonight, and only tonight, it will be about me._

With that thought, Elena entered the first bar she saw.

xx

Damon was drunk, well slightly.

_See, I'm not good. I'm the troubled brother._

He downed another glass of bourbon and signaled the bartender for another. He was always one to drown his sorrows, rather than face them. He was a coward when it came to his emotions, but he didn't care. He cognitively reasoned that after everything he'd been through, he was allowed to be emotionally inapt.

Damon was halfway through his bourbon when he noticed a young brunette sitting at the bar three seats down from him. He quickly analyzed her, something he was very good at doing, and nearly spat out his drink when he recognized the similar features.

"Katherine?" he softly choked out, immediately chastising himself for showing her any sign of weakness. She hadn't heard him, and he was relieved. This was _Katherine. _She had ruined him. He needed his shield to be stronger than ever when facing her. She _could not _get to him.

He took in a deep breath and tried again, this time with more force.

"Katherine," Damon stated. He knew it was her, so he had decided that even questioning it would make him seem needy. He wouldn't make that mistake again, even if he was, well, needy.

Katherine looked towards him with a look of bewilderment on her pretty face. Her face signaled that she had no idea who he was. That hurt Damon, but his face remained hard.

"Um…no…" Katherine finally responded. She looked uncomfortable. Katherine never looked uncomfortable.

Damon's face scrunched up in confusion. Since when had Katherine made herself appear so vulnerable? She was usually masked in confidence and very rarely showed any emotion that could make herself look weak. Even in awkward situations, Katherine would remain as nonchalant as possible.

Damon tried again, hoping that Katherine would now just cut the act and acknowledge him; the boy that had loved her too much.

"Katherine. Cut the act."

Katherine seemed to back away from him slightly.  
"Um, my name is Elena. I have no idea who you are, so you must have me confused with someone else. Err, I think I'll go now.." Elena rose to prove her point and turned away from Damon.

_Whoops._

Damon internally flushed with embarrassment. _Well, _he reasoned, _at least I know how to act if I see Katherine again._

Damon quickly downed the rest of his bourbon and went after Elena. He wanted to apologise. The girl looked so fragile, and Damon had probably scared her to bits. An apology was the least he could do. Of course, if she wanted more, he was more than willing. Damon wasn't ugly and he knew it. He was a charmer.

"Wait! Elena!" Damon called after her just as she reached the bars door. She turned around, looking slightly wary. _Yeah, good on ya' Salvatore. This one is most definitely freaked._

_xx_

**_Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my fav'rite part because you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_**

"Yes?" She looked extremely awkward. It as obvious that Elena just wanted to leave the bar and go back to her hotel room. It was a mistake going out by herself; of course they'd be creepy men in a Manhattan bar. She mentally scolded herself. Perhaps this was karma, for having a selfish night to herself. She had _definitely_ learnt her lesson. Although as much as Elena wanted to ran the hell out of the bar, her ever compassionate self stopped to let the mystery man say whatever he had wanted to say. He did look sorry. And now, upon better inspection, she realized just how attractive the man was. Gorgeous didn't even begin to describe him. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his hair was as dark as a raven's coat; she was willing to bet it was as soft too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, you just look eerily like someone I used to know," the man replied. He gave her a sincere smile and Elena had to swallow a gasp that risked escaping her mouth. His smile was breath taking. It was the kind of smile that made woman melt at their knees. How Elena had been so oblivious to his beauty before was beyond her, it was so annoyingly apparent now. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks.  
"It's okay. Sorry for freaking out, It's my first time in New York"

Where the confidence had come from to form such a coherent reply after realizing the man's beauty was beyond her. She cognitively marveled at how quickly her previous feelings of reserve and wariness had dispersed. Now, the mysterious man gave off an almost calming affect to Elena. _Weird. Such an oxymoron to before._

"I suppose I didn't give off the most welcoming of welcomes to the 'Big Apple' did I?" the man responded with a gulp and a comical cringe. Elena laughed.

"It's okay, mysterious stranger. I think you may have redeemed yourself well. Besides, I can't help that I'm the doppelgänger of somebody you used to know!" She joked, with a detectable teasing tone. _Oh gosh, am I flirting? Matt.._

_But it's harmless, _she reasoned. It wasn't like she was going to sleep with the guy, she was just falling prey to his charm like any sane woman would. That was perfectly acceptable.

She _hoped._

The man returned Elena's tease with a crooked smile. This time, she couldn't stop herself from gasping slightly. The man noticed and laughed slightly. She smiled back shyly. _How embarrassing. _

"So Elena the doppelgänger, I'm Damon". Elena giggled and followed him as he motioned her too. Back towards the bar they went. " And I hope you will let me buy you a drink, as a sort of peace offering for before"

Elena gave him a bright him, "It would be my pleasure, Damon"

xx

"So what are you doing in a Manhattan bar at 6:30 pm, isn't it a bit early to get drunk?" Elena questioned, a small smile playing at her lips. She loved watching Damon's face during mid-thought. Some would call him an open book, the way his emotions crossed his face so obviously, but Elena knew better. She had always been a good reader of people, and she could tell that Damon was anything but an open book. She hypothesized that he made a conscious decision about what emotions to show. She was right.

"You're one to talk. You're by yourself in a New York bar on your first visit here ever"

"It's New York, nothing bad ever happens here. Well as least not in this area, I think," Elena paused, mentally debating whether to just spill her soul. Damon seemed nice enough, and besides, she really wanted to tell someone about her continual dilemma. "I'm giving myself a day free of obligation. I'm effectively here for my dad, but it's hard because, by being here, I'm actually living my dream"

"And why's it hard, if I may ask?" Damon replied, with a curious smile and a gesture with his hands for Elena to continue only if she pleased.

"Because I'm expected to be a small town girl all my life. I'm expected to marry my current boyfriend and continue my town patriotism. I have responsibilities to my father, my friends and my community. They need me."

"And yet you don't want that life," Damon stated, knowing exactly where Elena was going even if she was uncertain herself.

"It's not that I don't want it, I do, but I don't know...I don't truly know what I want…" Elena trailed off, confusion filling her. She wanted everyone to be happy, and without her in their lives, she knew they wouldn't be. But she just wanted more.

"Well that's not true, you want what everyone wants, " Damon replied, matter-of-factly.

"What, mysterious stranger that has all the answers?" She teased, evoking a smirk from Damon.

"Well, let's just say I've been around a long time, I've learnt a few things" Damon replied smiling grandly.

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled, "Is that your polite way of chastising me, just because you're older than me?" Damon chuckled and Elena continued, "So Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?"

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little bit of danger. You want more than a small town life, because you know that it cannot bring you those things. It's just tying you down and stopping you from truly being yourself and being happy"

Elena was flabbergasted. She had always thought she was fairly guarded when it came to her true feelings, especially back at Mystic Falls, because no one ever questioned her happiness. But here Damon was, a complete stranger at that, reading her like a book. He knew exactly what she wanted even though she denied it herself. She was amazed to say the least. No one had ever understood her as well as this complete stranger had. She had never felt so in sync with someone before. It was crazy how this had all eventuated; of course the first person she met in New York would understand her fully. It was a cruel twist of fate for her predicament.

Nonetheless, Elena instantly felt even more drawn to him.

"So what do _you_ want?" Elena questioned, in an attempt to break her dumbfounded state.

Damon's phone sounded and he abruptly pulled it out to look at the Caller. ID.

He sighed and looked almost longingly at Elena. His gaze was so intense that she fidgeted slightly. "I want you to get everything that you've always wanted, but right now I need to go. I'm sorry. It was a pleasure to meet you Elena" Damon said sincerely, before downing the rest of his drink. He looked legitimately saddened to leave, similar to how Elena felt. As he stood up and walked towards the door, Elena snapped back to reality.

"Wait!" She called out, not willing to let him go just yet. She had to see him again, even though she knew she wouldn't. It was too perfect to be true. He was beautiful, charismatic, funny and understood her oh so well. It was painful to see him go.

Damon stopped and turned around to see Elena standing right before him. Her eyes mirrored his. They both wanted to stay but she was only passing through and Damon was hardly a man of appropriate dapper. It wouldn't work. Despite this, Damon reached up to brush his finger along her cheek, caressing the soft skin. She closed her eyes and let herself just feel the sensation from his caressing finger.

However, when she opened them, he was gone.

She could not believe how unusually perfect her first night in New York had been.

She just wished to see Damon again, even though she knew it was an impossible thought.

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

**A/N: **You like? Delena 3 ahaha I felt so sorry for Elena at the end..she has to part with her soul mate. But it was necessary ;) They didn't exchange numbers because they know the moment they shared was too good to be true and Elena isn't even from New York so yeah..BESIDES, Elena can't be knowing he's a Salvatore ;)

REVIEW GUYS!

-Katie xx


End file.
